User blog:RifoMan/Crossbower
- Normal= - Battle= - Hunter's Deed= }} |title = The Crossbow Master |firstapp = |allegiance = Independent |theme = 1st Phase :猫叉Master 「Scars of FAUNA」 2nd Phase :【音ゲーアレンジ】FLOWER -SPRING- |health = 3000000 |skills = 8 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 40000 |pp = 600 }} Crossbower Crossbower is a white cat wearing a dusty rose shirt, a greek canvas hat and a red scarf. He uses a crossbow as his weapon. The bolt is coloured red. He doesn't act serious most of the time. He always points out the things he's never seen before. Backstory After Crossbower was abadoned by his owners, he went out to find some new owners. He ended up being adopted by a family of hunters, the hunters trained him in different hunting skills, after a few years, they sent him to hunter school, where he got his degree. When he came back to the cabin for a reunion, he found the cabin being surrounded by a spirit wall, when he looked closer, he found that some spirits captured the hunters for prisoner, he had to run away, a few years later, he made a promise to save the family that cared for him. Abilities Crossbower doesn't have much magic as he does have hunting skills, he uses his instincts to get around his opponents, and at desperate times, he uses the Hunter's Deed skills : Main Skills : The Normal Thing : Shoots a bolt with his crossbow, it takes 2 seconds to reload. Deals normal damage. Signaled by a 1 second pause. Stand Hunting : Stays in one place for 2 seconds and shoots at the direction of the nearest enemy to deal normal damage. Trap : Sets up a bear trap to deal medium damage and cause a small stun. Can be known by his 2 second pause. Charged Shot : Use 3 seconds and walk slowly then shoot directly at an enemy. Hunter's Deed : Knife Throwing : Throws 3 hunting knives in a spread aim. Deals slightly high damage. It takes him 3 seconds to take then out. Triple Game : Shoots 3 bolts with his crossbow, it takes 4 seconds to reload. Each bolt deals slightly high damage. Signaled by a 2 second pause. Open Season : All nearby enemies in a 30 stud radius is shot with a direct bolt shot, he sometimes does this. Signaled by him stopping to look around. Extinguish : Takes 3 seconds to charge a fire extinguisher, then spray it everywhere around him. Getting hit by it lowers speed for 10 seconds and cause normal damage. - Normal= - Bow= - Battle= - Showtime= - }} |title = N/A |firstapp = |allegiance = Independent |theme = LoLK Clownpiece's Theme: Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner |health = 700000 |skills = 7 |immunities = |difficulty = 7 |xp = 3000 |pp = 200 }} Jesten Jesten is a jester who wears a purple shirt and a jester hat, he enjoys sparring with people he meet, he kills gods for a living, he also doesn't act serious at any time and would rather break the 4th wall once. Jesten's Backstory He has no past. Jesten's Skills Slash : Swings sword for medium damage. Spin Slash : Spins around to slash sword and get dizzy for 2 seconds after it. Bow : Bows down then fires a black ball from his sword to deal high damage. Sweep : Grabs a broom from his pocket then dashes to the nearest player and SWEEP EM REAL HARD BB for low damage and high knockback. Oh my goodness : Grabs a pistol then fires a slow homing bullet that follows players and deal high damage. THIS IS MY STAND : Stands in place for 3 seconds then fires 4 slow homing bullets that give speed debuff for 10 seconds. Rosefell : Bows then 3 roses appear in certain areas around him and then a pillar of fire shows up in their locations while dealing MASSIVE damage. - Normal= - Battle= - Undead= - }} |title = Tribe Leader |firstapp = |allegiance = Arzen Temple Tribe |theme = Strike! - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |health = 600000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 6 |xp = 1000 |pp = 200 }} - Normal= - Battle= - Undead= - RUN= - }} |title = Elite Tribe Troop |firstapp = |allegiance = Arzen Temple Tribe |theme = Clash of Two Virtues - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |health = 800000 |skills = 4 |immunities = |difficulty = 6 |xp = 1200 |pp = 230 }} Arzen Temple Tribe The Arzen Temple Tribe is a tribe which protects a temple holding pure Arzen, the tribe will do anything in their power to stop any intruders. Category:Blog posts